Question
by autumnpanda
Summary: "Mama, pedo itu apa?" Kalau sang buah hati sedang bertanya seperti itu, lalu Huang Zi Tao dan Wu Yi Fan selaku orang tua, harus menjawab bagaimana? Warnings: Humor garing, cerita pasaran, alur ga jelas, tata bahasa amburadul, typo berceceran, banyak bahasa ambigu, shota!Luhan, shota!Lay. Happy Reading :D Jangan lupa Review :D


"_Mama, pedo itu apa?_"

Kalau sang buah hati sedang bertanya seperti itu, lalu Huang Zi Tao dan Wu Yi Fan selaku orang tua, harus menjawab bagaimana?

* * *

**Question**

* * *

A 'stupid' fanfiction created by autumnpanda

Warnings: Humor garing, cerita pasaran, alur ga jelas, tata bahasa amburadul, typo berceceran, boys love, shota!Luhan, shota!Lay.

Intinya, **kalo ente ga suka jangan dibaca!**

Yang ngotot masih mau baca, jangan lupa review! Kalo ga review, biar saya gampar satu-satu, pake BIBIR! Muahahaha #jdakh

Disclaimer: **EXO **dan semua antek-anteknya(?) DEMI TUHAN bukan punya gue! Kalo **EXO **punya gue, udah bisa dipastiin kalo mereka ga ada yang masih perawan #plok

* * *

**:: Sugeng maos :D ::**

* * *

"Mama, pedo itu apa?"

Zi Tao kontan termangu.

Busa spons yang masih basah terkena sabun yang tengah ia pegang itu sontak jatuh ke dalam wastafel dengan begitu dramatisnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya patah-patah, menatap kedua buah hati kembarnya yang ternyata juga sedang memandangnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Khas seperti anak kecil yang selalu ingin tahu.

Sedang di ujung dapur. Dimana ada Wu Yi Fan, sang suami, yang dengan santainya tengah menikmati secangkir kopi panas. Lengkap dengan sepiring sandwich tuna dan selembar koran pagi yang menemani waktu sarapannya. Seolah pria yang berusia memasuki kepala empat itu tak peduli dengan pertanyaan yang meluncur mulus keluar dari buah hati mereka.

"Em, nak, kamu tahu kata-kata itu darimana?" tanya Zi Tao kemudian, dan mulai berjongkok, guna mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Lay, putera keduanya yang tadi mengajukan pertanyaan.

Lay merengut. Sebal karena sang 'ibu' malah mengajukan pertanyaan balik kepadanya. Sedang di belakangnya Luhan, kakak kembar Lay, hanya bisa memegangi kaos bergambar kuda milik sang adik dengan mata memerah.

"Mama gimana sih?" katanya sambil cemberut. "Kok Lay tanya malah balik tanya? Mama seharusnya jawab dong."

Zi Tao hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengusap surai cokelat anaknya itu sayang. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Kris, panggilan akrab suaminya, yang masih saja cuek dan malah enak-enakan menyeruput kopinya dengan damai. Padahal jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Zi Tao sedang ketar-ketir mengingat akhir-akhir ini santer sekali dengan berita kekerasan seksual yang menimpa anak-anak seusia Lay dan Luhan.

"Memangnya kenapa Lay ingin tahu?" tanya Zi Tao lagi. Sedikit curiga karena Luhan yang biasanya cerewet itu hanya diam dan masih memegangi bagian belakang kaos adiknya erat-erat.

"Soalnya Luhan-_gege_.."

Lay berucap pelan, seperti tengah menggumam. Sementara itu Luhan malah menarik kaos sang adik keras hingga membuat tubuh Lay sedikit oleng.

"_Didi_, jangan dikasih tahu!"

Zi Tao tersentak kecil, sedang Luhan sudah mulai terisak kecil dan ketakutan ketika mendapati sang 'ibu' mendelikkan matanya lebar-lebar.

"Luhan, kamu!"

"Mama, woles, jangan tersulut emosi terlebih dahulu. Nanti kalo mata mama makin mirip panda bagaimana?"

Lay merentangkan kedua tangannya, menghadang Zi Tao yang ia kira akan menjewer telinga Luhan.

Zi Tao menghapus peluh di dahinya pelan. _Sweatdrop _gegara sang anak gagal bijak. Lagian apa hubungannya emosi yang tersulut dan mata yang mirip panda? Tolong pertanyaan absurd macam itu tak perlu dijawab.

"Hayo, ada apa ini ribut-ribut?"

Sang ayah yang baru buka suara terlihat mulai berjalan anteng menghampiri istri dan anak-anaknya. Satu tangan tampak membawa cangkir berisi kopi panas yang tinggal separuh. Sedangkan tangan satunya membawa selembar koran pagi yang belum selesai dibaca.

Dengan pias tampan yang masih bisa dilihat meskipun usianya nyaris empat puluh tahun. Kris tampak seperti sesosok malaikat bagi anggota keluarganya.

Pengecualian bagi Zi Tao yang menganggap Kris seperti malaikat maut kalau mereka berdua sudah mulai berurusan dengan 'ranjang'.

Oke itu ambigu.

Jadi, sekarang sang kepala keluarga sudah ikut berjongkok di depan kedua buah hati kembarnya. Koran yang belum habis dibaca itu Kris lempar ke sembarang tempat. Dan seolah sedang bertingkah sebagai 'ayah-yang-sayang-anak', Kris mulai mengusap lelehan bening yang membasahi sebelah pipi Luhan.

"Lho, anak papa kok nangis?"

"Tadi Jongin bikin gara-gara, pa."

Lay bercicit lagi. Kelihatannya dia sudah ada bakat menjadi 'tukang ngadu' sejak dini.

"Jongin? Yang kulitnya item hidungnya pesek itu?"

Kris bertanya pelan, sembari membayangkan sosok putera pertama koleganya, Kim Joonmyun. Sedang di depannya Lay mengangguk antusias, menyetujui kata-kata sang papa.

"Iya, yang maniak ayam goreng itu. Tadi dia ngejek Luhan-_gege_ di sekolah gara-gara Luhan-_gege_ bilang kalau dia menyukai Sehun."

Kris lalu membawa Lay di gendongannya, sementara Luhan sudah berada dalam dekapan sang bunda. Suami-istri itu lalu membawa Nakula-Sadewa mereka ke meja makan. Dimana sudah tersaji hidangan penggugah selera pagi hari yang telah disiapkan sedemikian rupa oleh sang ibu.

"Sehun yang mana lagi?" tanya Kris pada Lay, menghadirkan satu gerutuan kecil dari putera bungsunya itu.

"Adiknya Jongin yang masih bayi itu loh papa."

Kris mengangguk kemudian, sok paham. "Oh, yang kaya anjing itu."

**CTAK**

Luhan kalap, dan dengan sengaja ia melemparkan sebuah sendok tepat menghantam kepala sang ayah.

"ADAW LUHAN!"

"Sehun. Ga. Kaya. Anjing. Papa."

Kris menelan ludah paksa saat ia melihat ada aura hitam-suram-gelap-mendung-_ah-whatever_ yang keluar dari balik punggung Luhan. Mirip seperti sang istri, Luhan kalau sedang marah itu. SEREM ABIS!

"Iya ga kaya anjing.." keluh Kris sambil mengusap kepalanya. "..tapi mirip _puddle_."

"PAPA!"

"Kris.."

Luhan mulai mewek, sementara Zi Tao sudah mendelikkan kedua matanya lagi. Kris tersenyum kecut, dan mengalah saja demi sang anak.

"Iya deh iya.." katanya. "Emang Jongin ngejek Luhan gimana?"

"Jongin bilang, kalo Luhan itu pedo. Lay ga ngerti maksudnya, tapi kayanya itu jelek ya pa artinya? Habis Luhan-_gege_ nangis sih waktu digituin."

Kris mengerutkan dahinya. Entah kenapa kata-kata anaknya itu terdengar ambigu.

"Digituin gimana? Luhan diapain aja emang?" tanya Zi Tao yang mulai senewen. Dia berjanji waktu acara arisan nanti, dia akan melabrak Kyungsoo, dan melaporkan kelakuan bejat anaknya yang persis _ganguro_ itu.

"Idih, mama lebay." olok Lay dan menatap sang bunda dengan pandangan risih. "Digituin itu diejek gitu loh ma."

"Oh."

**Krik.**

"Jadi pedo itu apa?"

Lay kembali bertanya, dan sekarang menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian. Sementara yang ditatap hanya saling melempar _glare_ sengit yang seolah menyuarakan kata-kata; "Elo aja yang kasih tau. Gue angkat tangan dah."

Kris menghela nafas pasrah. Kalau sudah begini, sudah bisa dipastikan jika dia yang kalah.

"Ehem, begini lho sayang." Sebelah tangan mengusap sayang surai sang anak. Dan satu senyuman Kris pamerkan ke arah buah hatinya dengan suka rela. "Nanti kalau kalian sudah besar, pasti tahu artinya sendiri."

**Krik krik.**

Lay mengkeret, dan dua alisnya sudah menekuk sempurna.

NJIR.

Percuma juga kalau begitu Lay bertanya.

"Papa ngajak Lay berantem ya?"

Kris tertawa hambar, dan menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala anaknya pelan.

"Ih, kok Lay jahat sih sama papanya sendiri. Nanti ga bakal papa cium loh."

Lay shock, dan langsung melempar tatapan jijik ke arah Kris. _Najis_, begitulah bunyi tatapan yang diterima Kris dari anak bungsunya itu. Membuat Kris mau tak mau pundung di tempat dengan bibir lebih maju beberapa senti ke depan.

"Emang artinya pedo itu jelek ya ma?"

Mengabaikan sang papa yang tengah bertingkah sok-imut-tapi-malah-jadinya-amit-amit, membuat Lay ganti mengajukan pertanyaan ke arah sang ibunda. Zi Tao tersenyum tipis, dan menatap sang anak yang duduk berseberangan dengannya.

"Itu tergantung orang yang menjalaninya. Banyak kok om-om pedo yang baik hati dan nggak macem-macem sebelum waktunya." Jawab Zi Tao lugas, dan entah kenapa membuat Kris yang tengah memangku Lay menyeringai bangga.

"Macem-macem gimana maksudnya ma?"

Ampun ini bocah. Kepo banget sih? Untung anak sendiri. Coba kalo enggak? Udah jadi perkedel itu mulut gegara kebanyakan tanya.

Zi Tao berusaha keras menyabarkan diri. Mencoba memaklumi bahwa anak seusia Lay sudah sepantasnya memiliki sifat kepo tingkat wahid.

"Nanti kalau sudah besar juga tahu sendiri."

Kris membantu Zi Tao dengan menjawab pertanyaan Lay. Ia kemudian mengambil cangkir berisi kopi yang tadi dia taruh di atas meja, dan mulai menyesap isinya perlahan.

"Jadi ga semua pedo itu jahat ya ma?"

Luhan yang sudah tenang mulai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Dengan manisnya ia mengangkat kepalanya ke atas. Menatap sang ibu menggunakan dua mata bonekanya. Membuat Zi Tao nyaris mengunyah wajah _ultimate uke_ itu kalau tak ingat bahwa sosok yang dipangkunya merupakan buah hatinya sendiri.

"Ya gitu deh." jawab Zi Tao.

"Kalau begitu, nanti Luhan nikah sama Sehun aja deh. Ga apa-apa kan ma?"

Zi Tao mengangguk-angguk setuju, sedang Kris mengacungkan satu ibu jarinya ke arah Luhan. _Pilihan bagus_, kata sang papa kemudian.

Menikahkan anaknya dengan putera seorang konglomerat macam Kim Joonmyun? WHY NOT GITU LOH?

"Oh ya ma. Terus kalau **homo** itu apa?"

Luhan kembali bertanya. Kali ini lengkap dengan menekan nada di kata-kata yang Zi Tao anggap sangat sakral.

**WTF!**

Kopi yang disesap Kris nyaris muncrat. Sedangkan Zi Tao kini melotot horor ke arah Luhan yang masih memandangnya dengan raut _please-take-me_ andalannya.

"ASDASDASDASD!"

Astaga Luhan, Lay.

Kalian sebenarnya sekolah di tempat apaan sih?

"Sudah, sudah, ayo kalian sekarang mandi dulu. Nanti papa telat berangkat ke kantor loh."

Kris mengambil inisiatif untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan yang terasa makin ambigu ini. Sebelum ada bom meledak, sebaiknya anak-anak harus di evakuasi terlebih dahulu. Begitu pikirnya.

Duo kembar "L" itu dengan terpaksa segera turun dari masing-masing pangkuan orang tuanya. Mengetahui ada hawa tak mengenakkan yang keluar dari tubuh sang mama. Bocah-bocah sontak lari tunggang-langgang meninggalkan ruang makan.

Dan kini yang tersisa hanya Kris dan Zi Tao seorang.

"Ini gara-gara kau!" semprot Zi Tao tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Kris yang hendak mengambil sandwich tuna-nya.

"Kok aku?" Kris bertanya. "Apa salahku?"

"Kau kan pedo. Homo pula! Dan sifat jelekmu itu kemudian menurun ke anak-anak kita!"

Zi Tao kesal, dan Kris hanya bisa tersenyum miris dibuatnya.

Dia sudah biasa dipecundangi, ngomong-ngomong. Tapi kalau buat Zi Tao, di pecundangi sampai kapan-pun _aku ra popo _kok, ujar batinnya pasrah.

"Jangan marah-marah ah. Memangnya hari ini jadwalmu buat menstruasi ya?"

"GUE COWOK KAMPRET!"

"Cowok kok labil?"

Zi Tao diam, tak ingin membalas kata-kata sang suami barusan. Andai saja bisa, dia ingin sekali mematahkan leher pria yang sudah bersanding dengannya sejak masa SMA dulu itu, semudah ia mematahkan tongkat wushu-nya. Sayang sekali anak-anaknya—dan dia sendiri, tentu saja—masih membutuhkan pria bermarga Wu itu.

"Jangan harap nanti malam bakal dapet jatah."

Sandwich terjatuh dengan gerak _slowmotion_. Bak adegan-adegan di sinetron 'Tukang Bakso Naik Haji' yang sering dilihat Zi Tao, pria berambut pirang itu terlihat membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Dan ketika _angle_ kamera tepat mengarah ke wajahnya, Kris kontan menjerit dengan suara seriosa.

"APAAAAA?"

Dan entah kenapa Zi Tao bisa mendengar suara; "JENG JENG JENG!" di belakang sana.

"_Yaaaa_! Kok gitu?"

Merasa tak terima, Kris mulai mengajukan protes. Sementara Zi Tao hanya menaikkan bahunya cuek, tak peduli.

"Derita lo." Ujarnya sadis dan tak berperi ke-seme-an.

Di saat Kris sedang meratapi nasib 'malamnya di ranjang yang di ambang batal' itu, duo Lu-Lay sudah kembali ke ruang makan, namun kali ini dengan kondisi Lay yang hampir mewek.

"Mama! Mama!"

Luhan berteriak nyaring, memaksa kedua orang tua-nya untuk menoleh dan memandangnya.

"Ada apa Lu?"

"Tadi aku dapet sms dari Jongin. Katanya dia bakal manggil Lay 'mesum' kalo Lay masih aja suka megang bokongnya dia. Emang mesum apaan sih ma?"

Zi Tao mangap.

Kris menepuk dahinya keras-keras.

_Well_, kalau anak sudah bertanya seperti itu. Terus mereka harus menjawab bagaimana?

.

.

.

* * *

**END**

*dengan tidak elitnya*

* * *

**A/N:**

Berawal dari ngeliat iklan susu formula dimana sang anak bertanya 'kenapa kalo bikin jus buah ga perlu pake gula?' ngebuat gue jadi gatel untuk ngetik epep ga jelas ini ***orz***. Lagian Keluarga KrisTao ft. LuLay itu keliatan manis banget di mata gue. AAAAAAA, Lay sini aku rape kamu! ***SALAH!***

Jadi ya, maklumi aja kalo hasilnyaa aneh gini :v

Oke, ga banyak bacot lagi, ada yang mau ngereview? Ngasih gue feedback sebagai bentuk penghormatan(?) ?

Kalo ga mau yo wis. Aku ra popo kok :') ***OH PLEASE*** Yang mau review gue doain nanti malem bisa mimpi ngecium bias. Amin. ***ini doa macam apa Ya Tuhan?***

See you di epep gue yang lain. Dadaaaaah~ (/^o^)


End file.
